A fuel door is typically located on the upper portion of the wing of an aircraft. Removal of fasteners allows removal of the door. Removal of the door provides the ability to access to the fuel tank. The door is removably attached, sealing compressively against a door ring having “O” rings (see FIG. 13). The door retainer ring is urged up against the underside of a perimeter, portion of the door or an opposed mating wall, stationary on the wing is provided. A gasket is provided between the inner-facing wall on the door and the opposed wall on the wing. These gaskets are typically conductive in nature.